Told You So
by zutarasteam
Summary: Zuko goes to the Southern Water Tribe with Katara to meet her grandmother. ***Based off of the amazing art Zutara Week-Family by GreenifyMe on deviantart*** This is a one-shot, though I could write a sequel if anyone wants me to. ZUTARA


**A/N: This was inspired by the amazing fanart ****_Zutara Week-Family by GreenifyMe _on Deviantart****. You should go look at it, it is wonderful!**

**So I'm not good at writing, but I'd love if you'd review it!**

**ATLA doesn't belong to me. If it did, I'd be a genius.**

* * *

"What if she doesn't like me?" He was nervous.

"What is there not to like?" she reassured him.

"I attacked your village. That's one thing. I chased her granddaughter around the world for six months. That's another." He was _really_ nervous.

"Zuko, you'll be fine!" Katara found Zuko's nerves cute. He was so sure of everything else in his life, but the moment he found out he was going to meet her grandmother, he became a ball of nerves.

"Alright," Zuko sighed. He knew he couldn't win against Katara. That was one of the things he loved about her. She was the only one who truly challenged him, and even after a heated argument, he loved her more than before.

Katara played with her mother's necklace- no, it was her necklace now- as she stared at the passing ocean. She could tell by the cold and the endless ocean that they were almost at the Southern Water Tribe.

Soon, a large mass of snow and ice appeared on the horizon. Katara gasped. Her tribe had grown so much in the two years since she had last been home. Large walls of ice surrounded the tribe, though it was more the size of a large town now. In the center of the town, was a large ice palace where her father, the chief of the Southern Water tribe, Sokka, Suki, and, her gran gran lived. The boat docked, and Zuko and Katara were surprised to see a mob of people waiting for them. She knew none of them, some having come from the Northern Water Tribe, and some having grown up from when she left home with Aang five years before.

Slowly, moving through the throng of people, they made their way toward the palace, and Katara's family. Sokka and Suki were waiting for them at the entrance of the palace, Suki's large belly preventing her from going down to the docks to greet her sister-in-law.

"Sokka!" Katara cried as she ran toward her brother. Even though she had only seen Sokka a few months before when he came for a visit in the Fire Nation, she always missed her brother.

As Sokka and Katara embraced, Zuko walked up to Suki and gave her a short, stiff hug.

"Uh, hi Suki. How are you?" Zuko said awkwardly.

Suki laughed at Zuko's greeting. "I'm good, Zuko. How have you been?"

"Fine. You know, doing Fire Lord…stuff. How's the pregnancy?" Zuko asked, still a little awkward.

"Good! I'm due in a couple weeks!" Suki said enthusiastically. She loved when anyone asked her about her unborn baby.

"Zuko!" Sokka shouted, finally realizing that his friend was there as well.

"Hey Sokka," Zuko said as Sokka shook his hand, leading to a hug.

"Suki! Look how big your belly is!" Katara cooed at Suki's belly. As the friends caught up with each other, they slowly made their way into the palace.

"Hello, Katara."

"Dad!" Katara ran into her father's embrace. "I've missed you."

"It's good to see you too," he said, smiling down at his daughter. "Pleasure to see you again, Fire Lord."

"The pleasure is mine, Chief," Zuko bowed. Even though he had become friendly with Katara's father, the man still mad him nervous.

"Come. Let us go inside." Hakoda said, as he lead his travel-weary guests into his home. Katara grasped Zuko's hand as they walked. She beamed up at him, happy to be home.

"Gran!" Katara called as she spotted her elderly grandmother.

"Katara," she said as her granddaughter threw her arms around her neck.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Katara squealed.

As Katara withdrew her arms, she spotted Zuko. She chuckled to herself at the petrified look on the young man's face.

"So, you are the lucky young man who is marrying my granddaughter?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Zuko replied shyly.

Kanna recalled how happy Katara had looked, walking with Zuko, before she had spotted her grandmother.

"And are you the one that has made her so happy?" the woman asked.

"Yes, he has," Katara answered for him.

Before Zuko could do anything, the old woman swept Zuko up in a warm hug. Zuko was shocked and Katara was smiling. She knew her grandmother would like Zuko.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"It's been my honor to make her happy. She deserves it," he said quietly back to Kanna. Their embrace ended and the group made their way to the dining hall. Katara recaptured Zuko's hand.

"Told you so," she whispered, and Zuko let a small smile creep onto his face.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**


End file.
